darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Morvran
|text1 = Slayer Master |item2 = |text2 = Warbanding }} Morvran Iorwerth is the nephew of the late Lord Iorwerth. He can be found in the Iorwerth Clan district of Prifddinas, and acts as the highest level slayer master in the game, requiring 85 Slayer, a combat level of 120, and completion of Plague's End to use. He offers the hardest slayer assignments in the game and also runs the Rush of Blood D&D. He also makes a brief appearance in Regicide when a player exits the Underground Pass. With the help of Essyllt, he slays a member of the elf resistance known as Idris. During the Elven Civil War, he was Head of Intelligence for the Iorwerth Clan and led a warband whose duty was to assassinate enemies along with Essyllt. When the war ended and Lord Iorwerth was killed by the Dark Lord, Morvran relinquished his position as next-in-line for lordship, allowing Iestin Edern to take control of the Iorwerth. Instead, he chose to study combat and various dangerous creatures that require special techniques to kill. During The Light Within Morvran reluctantly grants the adventurer access to his dungeon so the adventurer can access the Grand Library to retrieve Seren shard of darkness. Players can easily reach Morvran by teleporting to the Iorwerth district of Prifddinas via a crystal teleport seed, a ferocious ring, or by teleporting to Prifddinas via the Lodestone Network and walking south-west. Slayer points Successfully completing a Slayer assignment confers an amount of Slayer reward points depending on how many tasks have been successfully completed in a row. After the Smoking Kills quest the amount is doubled. Completion of a task assigned by Morvran after completing Smoking Kills will grant: * 20 Slayer points for a normal task * 100 for every 10th task * 300 for every 50th task This means that an average of 32 points are earned per task in each 50-task set, resulting in a total of 1600 points. For obtaining the "of the Iorwerth" Title, Co-Op Dark Beast assignments DO count. In a Co-Op situation, players can not use a Dark Beast enhancer token or the Mask of Gloom to obtain a task. Both players MUST have the same task before getting into a Co-Op or both players MUST have no task. Assignments Slayer challenge Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. Dungeon Trivia * Prior to the release of Plague's End, Morvran's examine text was "An elven warrior." Now, he has the same one as Essyllt. * The word Morvran is made up of the Middle Welsh words mawr, meaning "big", and brân, ''meaning "crow". The name is parallel to the Celtic spelling, ''Morfran, with only the f ''changed to a ''v. The Older Welsh usage is likely due to Jagex's usual use of the Welsh language in most of the Elven names in the game. Morvran is often depicted in Welsh Mythology as a dark, demon-like character that is very ugly. * There used to be a bug that could cause players to receive irregular amounts of Slayer reward points for completing tasks assigned by Morvran. This was fixed on 13 October, 2014. Category:Elves